Tum Bin
by TheSparklingAurora
Summary: "Tum bin jiya jaye kaise, kaise jiya jaye tum bin".. A story on married Abhirika. My first long story. Peep in to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first long chapter on Abhirika. Tried my best. Please forgive for grammatical error. **

It was raining heavily. Tarika was sitting on a chair in the balcony and observed the rain drops as if she wanted to let her all trouble drain with the rain drops. Suddenly a wind blew and their picture, which was hanging on the wall of the bedroom, fell down and got broken. She suddenly entered the room and collected the piece of glasses.

Tarika broke down seeing the broken photo frame. Already she was very upset cause between a week after Abhijeet and her marriage he had to leave for an undercover mission and it's been one week there was neither such news of the progress of this mission nor his condition.

While collecting the piece of glasses her finger got a cut and she lost in her memories.

**_*flashback*_**

_"Tarika ji ye apke ungli pe bandage kyu lage hain?"_

_"Arey wo kuch nhi bass veggies kaatne wakt chot agya chota sa."_

_"What? Aur ye baat ap mujhe abhi bata rhe ho."_

_"Kaha na chota sa hi chot lagi hain. Maine dawai le li hain theek ho jayega."_

_"Ap iss chot ko chota keh rhe ho. One second ap kyu lab pe ho. Abhi kuch chemical lag jayega to infection ho jayega. Ap please ye sab cheez se durr rhiye. Salunkhee sir bhi apka koi khayal nhi rakhte. Huhh.. Wo to accha hua Maine dekh liya."_

_"Matlab kya hain apka bhaisab", Dr Salunkhee said in angry tone, " Main kya jallad hoon jo uski khayal nhi rakhta hoon. Aur usne kaha hain ki koi problem nhi ho rhi use to tumhe kyun problem ho rha hain."_

_"Kyunki main uske boyfriend hoon aur hone wala pati hoon samjhe ap." Saying this he turned towards her and said, "apna khayal rakha kijiye." He then left the lab leaving shocked Dr Salunkhee behind. _

**_*flashback over*_**

Tarika gathered the glass pieces and threw them on the dustbin. Then she took the fast-aid box and tied her wound with a band-aid.

Since Abhijeet had gone for the mission she daily wrote diary in her leisure time. She took her diary and a pen from the shelf and started writing.

**_Haathon ki mehendi ab berang hone lagi_**

**_Raaton mein neend se jung hone lagi_**

**_Deewaar se aj jo tasveer girke tuti_**

**_Aisa laga jaise jeene ki maksad khone lagi_**

**_Befikar rheti thi tumhare sath humesha_**

**_Tum bin dor se tuti patang hone lagi_**

**_Socha hi nhi ye wakt itni jald ajayegi_**

**_Khud ke hi khyalo se ab tang hone lagi_**

She then kept her diary on her chest and started crying. Unknowingly she fell asleep.

**A/N: And here I have done with my first chappy. Thanks for reading. If u want me to update then please review.**

***Keep Loving Abhirika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks all for the reviews. It's really boost me up for writing. Here's the second chapter. Go and read._

**2 Months Later**

It was another lonely evening. Tarika sat on a sofa pretending to read a novel. Yes she was pretending, cause after he went for this mission every leisure moments of Tarika's mind thought about one and only Abhijeet.

But that day, she missed him most. Don't know why, she also hadn't the answer. That day didn't occupy any of their sweet memories, then why? She also couldn't pay attention in forensic lab which might cause a huge chemical blast. But all thanks to Dr. Salunkhee who stopped her at the very moment. He gave her half day leave just to take rest. But could she rest? No she couldn't. Every minute she thought about him. But in this two months that was was the first time when she felt that much uneasy.

Just to divert her mind she switched on the TV and coincidentally the news channel opened. The news showed that ACP sir was talking about the undercover mission for which Abhijeet was sent.

Reporter: Sir what do u think about this bomb blast. Was it done by the drug diller Shambhu? We know police was searching him for last few months.

ACP : We can't say anything with assurance. Our communication with undercover officers got disconnected. If we got any news we will update you.

It's too much for her. Now she couldn't handle this. So she dialled a number. Within a moment the phone was picked up.

"Hello",

"Hello Daya",

" Haan bolo Tarika", Daya could understand what she about to ask.

"Any news about Abhijeet?"

No answer from the other side.

She repeated again, "Data for God sake please say is there any news about Abhijeet? "

Again no answer. Now she became too scared. She almost screamed, "Do you become deaf? Why are you not replying? Please say something. "

She said last few words in teary voice.

"Calm down", finally Daya said, "There is no perfect news but.. "

"But? " she said without let him complete, "what happened? "

"But we have a news that one of the undercover officer got shoot and died. We don't know who it is. "

"What? " She screamed in top of her voice. She started crying loudly.

"Please don't cry Tarika, we aren't sure. It mustn't be Abhijeet", Days said trying to calm her down.

" Can you tell this with full assurance? " Tarika said still crying.

"He may not be Abhijeet. "

"If he?"

Daya hadn't words to say. She is right. There are both possibilities. Daya kept quite and cut the call without answering her.

On the other hand she was crying like hell, holding a photoframe of his pic which he clicked during the "Veerta Award Function". She started talking with his photophoto, "You can't do this. You can't leave me alone. You have no right understand. Do u understand? " She cried her heart out.

After sometimes the phone rang. She had no strength to pick the call due to cry since a long time. But she picked the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Tarika, we have a confirm news. "

"What", she said crying. Only negative thoughts came to her brain.

**A/N: And here I have done my second chapter. Thanks for reading. If u want me to update then please review. And think what Daya would say her? What is the confirm news?**

***Keep Loving Abhirika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


	3. The End

**Hey I'm back. This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Shadow grey 99 - Yes a phn call again. Good or bad u will know after reading this.**

**Guest - Sorry for leaving u in suspense. But it increase to read story. I hopeu will also like this story. And thanks to call me "writer ji" haha.. And I am a girl. So never ask a girl about her age. Hehe.**

**HideEnSeek06 - My abhijeet too ok.**

**Rida, KK, Trio fan, Raj, Mr Bindass, Aliza, Abhirika Jai and other guests thanks for reviews. New chapter is here. Go and read.**

"Hello"

"Hello Tarika, we have a confirm news. "

"What", she said crying. Only negative thoughts came to her brain.

Daya understood she was crying since the last call.

" I don't know how to say."

"Daya that's not correct. Not this time at least. "

"Ok but at least stop crying cause the mission is successfull and ur abhijeet is alright. He will be back at night. Right now he is in HQ."

She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Daya", she said in a teary tone but this tear was full of happiness cause he was alright.

" I will pick him from HQ and then drop to ur house. Okay happy? "

Tarika smiled with full of joy. She said, "Very happy. "

"Okay bye either I will be late. "

"Bye", saying she cut the call and ran towards the kitchen to make his favorite dishes. After she was done, she went to fresh cause he wouldn't be happy to see her in this messy condition.

After an hour door bell rang. She ran to open the door. Her eyes widened and at the same time fresh tear came from her eyes seeing him after a long time.

"What happen Tarika ji? What are u seeing? Won't you permit me to enter inside else you are going to see me for the whole night. " He said with a smirk.

Tarika became overwhelm with love and happiness after hearing "tarika ji" from his mouth. She said nothing and just hugged him. She didn't want to break this hug , he also. So he picked her little so that her feet can rest on his and then carried her to sofa. They sat while hugging.

"Don't worry baby, I'm alright. "

"Sure? "

"Yes no lie this time. No injuries. If u want u can check me. Sould I open my shirt? " He winked.

She punched his chest and broke the hug.

"You became heavy. My feet are paining." Abhijeet said to light up the moment.

"What?? " She became shocked. " At first look at ur tummy then tell me, huhh."

"Ya my tummy is crying. It felt hungry. But none offer it food. Feeling pity for my tummy. "

"Oh shit. I just forgot. Sorry. Go and fresh. I will put the dinner on table. "

"Tarika I am so tired. I want someone to help me to get fresh. What you say? " He said with a smirk.

"Abhijeet" She rolled her eyes and say "go else u don't get food tonight. I have made all your favorite food. "

"Really! See tummy, you will get all the delicious foods tonight and u have to take these either someone will be upset. And if u become bigger then the same person will tease me that my tummy get bigger. " Abhijeet said in a dramatic way that made her laugh.

"Have u done? Then go and fresh. It's not better to be hungry for long time."

"Come tummy we have to fresh first, then we wiil get yummy foods. " He went to bedroom.

Tarika went to kitchen for arranging the dishes.

When Abhijeet came he saw she made all his fav foods.

"Wow Tarika Ji u are great."

"Okay okay no need to butter me. Now eat either ur tummy will cry. "

"Yes you are right."

Abhijeet started eating. But he saw she stared at her and wasn't eating. So he took a spoon of food and brought near to her mouth. She ate with smile.

After both finished their foods abhijeet said, "Tarika Ji thank you. "

"Why? " She said surprisingly.

"For being with me always even when we aren't together. You know one thing in the dangerous moment, I always thought that I have to back for CID team, for Daya and for my sweet wifey. And then I got a strange power in my mind. You are my strength Tarika ji."

Listening those words, specially the last line she became so happy, she felt so loved. She smiled broadly.

"Love u Tarika ji. "

"Love u too. "

They shared a lovable eyelock.

After cleaning the table and dishes they sat on sofa and she said, " Now ur tummy is happy na? "

"Yes it is so happy. "

"Yah that's it. Those foods only for today. Now u have to maintain strict diet. Understand? "

"Tummy seesee, this happiness lasts no longer. Don't cry my darling, I will feed u sometimes ok. "

Listening him she started laughing loudly. He also joined her laughing. The night spent with all lovely chitchats.

***The End***

**Finally done with my this story. Thanks for reading. Hope u all like my story. Please read and review.**

***Keep Loving Abhirika***

***TheSparklingAurora***


End file.
